Poziomki
by jamnioria
Summary: Głodna byłam. Rufus  siurpryza!  z nieco innej perspektywy.


**Raz**

Rano kłóci się z matką – jak zwykle, ona wynajduje jakiś bzdurny powód, zupełnie nieważny, i robi z tego awanturę, taką, po której Rufus ucieka do łazienki i siedzi tam przez całe godziny, patrząc pustymi oczami przed siebie. I nienawidzi.

(Bo ludzie nienawidzą jego twarzy bez wyrazu, bo ludzie nienawidzą jego uśmiechu)

A kiedy ojciec wraca pijany do domu i cicho otwiera drzwi, a na syna, z którym miał dzisiaj wyjść do miasta – już dawno – nawet nie patrzy, Rufus nienawidzi jeszcze bardziej. I zaciska usta, wpatruje się tępo w książkę i czyta zdanie po raz dziesiąty, a kiedy nadal nie rozumie, drżącą dłonią przewraca kartkę.

A kiedy już wszyscy śpią, zakrada się do kuchni i zjada całe ciasto, które zostało przygotowane dla jakiejś tam baby z zagranicy. Rufus wcale nie chce się żenić z jej córką, która jest ładna, owszem, ale głupia. I chociaż na spotkanie z nią zakłada rękawiczki – bo ręce ma całe pokrwawione od matczynej wściekłości – to odtąd co noc będzie przynosił sobie słodycze do pokoju.

**Dwa**

Rufus jest głodny zawsze, dlatego lubi oglądać książki kucharskie ze zdjęciami i wyobrażać sobie te wszystkie specjały tuż przed sobą, na tym stoliku, podane na porcelanowym talerzyku. A potem kładzie sobie te książki pod poduszkę, nawet jeśli nie może zasnąć, bo róg wbija mu się w policzek.

(A to, że matka potem sama go w ten policzek bije, to inna sprawa)

Rufus jest głodny zawsze, dlatego kiedy po raz pierwszy ucieka z domu – „na wycieczkę" – jako pierwszą odwiedza cukiernię. Lubi trzymać w dłoniach ciepłe, pachnące pierniki, które są zjawiskiem tak cudownym, że równie dobrze można by ich nie jeść, tylko patrzeć. I te ciasteczka, których nazwy nigdy nie pamięta i które wyglądają jak kwiaty z tymi płatkami z migdałów, albo te wyglądające jak miniaturowe góry lodowe, całe obsypane wiórkami kokosowymi. Ale i tak najlepszy był tort cynamonowy (który wcale nie wyglądał na tort), posypany cukrem pudrem i drobno posiekanymi orzechami laskowymi.

Rufus jest głodny zawsze, więc na stypie nawet nie stara się udawać smutnego – po prostu je. Przecież czekoladowy tort bezowy nie może się zmarnować.

**Trzy**

Na weselu Sheryl jest tyle gości, że nawet nie próbuje ich poznać. Siedzi przy stole z ponurym uśmiechem na twarzy i odkłada na talerzyk wszystkie maliny z jego kawałka ciasta. Biszkopt, polany białą czekoladą, wygląda tak pięknie, że najchętniej zjadłby go w całości. Ale nie może, więc przynajmniej zostawia sobie maliny. Co prawda wolałby poziomki, bo poziomki są takie ciepłe, letnie, słodkie i Rufus lubił zbierać je z krzaczka w swoim własnym ogródku –

(który zniszczono, kiedy miał siedem lat, w końcu był za duży na takie zabawy. Nie powiedział nic, ale już nigdy potem nie jadł poziomek)

- ale oczywiście pan młody wie lepiej, bo przecież poziomki rosną za nisko i są brudne.

Rufus lubi maliny, ale jako dodatek. Maliny są jak Sheryl, jak jej matka i matka Rufusa, słodkie, wywołujące uśmiech, ale kiedy się przesadzi, ma się już definitywnie dość i żąda się natychmiastowego zaprzestania hodowli malin. Albo kobiet.

Jeden pies.

**Cztery**

Przez cały ten czas – od kiedy Sheryl urodziło się dziecko – nie je słodyczy. Jest zbyt zajęty wmawianiem sobie, że wcale nie ma ochoty na urwanie temu sukinsynowi nóg przy samej szyi. No i pracą, to jest: siedzeniu w bibliotece, hodowaniu coraz większej wady wzroku i chudnięciu.

(Ale kiedy ona znowu się tak uśmiecha, trafia go jasny szlag i w ciągu jednej nocy konsumuje dwa ciasta.)

(Co najdziwniejsze, nie umiera.)

**Pięć**

Kiedy dostaje tego małego, tchórzliwego chłopaczka, który trzęsie się za każdym razem, kiedy na niego patrzy, nie spodziewa się, że mają ten sam problem.

Stara się być miły i zrobić dobre wrażenie, w końcu nie byłoby wydarzeniem pożądanym, gdyby chłopaczek zszedł ze strachu. Dlatego też serwuje mu własnoręcznie zaparzoną herbatę jaśminową i truskawkowe babeczki.

(Truskawki są jeszcze bardziej irytujące niż maliny i jeszcze słodsze od małej Sharon)

Młody pracowicie porusza szczękami, siorbie herbatę i bardzo stara się nie wytrzeszczać oczu ze strachu. Rufus ma dziwne wrażenie, że właśnie dlatego mu nie wychodzi.

Reim jest jak króliczek.

**Sześć**

Reim jest jak króliczek, bezbronny i strachliwy, więc Rufus na wszelki wypadek każe mu zawrzeć kontrakt. Łańcuch, który mu przypadł... Rufus nie jest rozczarowany. Wcale nie.

No, może trochę.

Reim jest jak babeczka z nadzieniem jabłkowym, wszyscy go lubią, a Rufus nie, nie potrafi znieść tej ciągłej niezdarności, braku charakteru. Reim jest jak zimny pudding.

(Dlatego też musi nosić rękawiczki, bo jego pan nie wytrzymuje)

**Siedem**

Xerxes Break jest jak piernik w białej, słodkiej polewie, która wszystko psuje i ma się jej dość. I Rufus znowu nienawidzi, i znowu powstrzymuje się od słodyczy, tylko w milczeniu pozwala, żeby sok z gruszki spłynął mu po brodzie. A potem chowa wszystkie słodycze tam, gdzie nikt poza nim ich nie znajdzie.

**Osiem**

Reim już podrósł, ma całe dwadzieścia lat i zaczynają się wokół niego kręcić dziewczyny. Bo Xerxes Break kręci się od dawna i Rufus nie wie, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Kto wie, czy Reim nie zastanawia się, do kogo w końcu należy - oczywistym jest, że w razie takiej wątpliwości wybierze Xerxesa, który mimo swojej obrzydliwej przeszłości jest, oczywiście, wspaniałym kolegą, tak twierdzi Reim, oczywiście, oczywiście. To Rufus jest jak gorzka czekolada – kto, mając do wyboru migdałowe landrynki, wybierze jego?

**Dziewięć**

Reim patrzy na świat oczyma koloru karmelu. Widać w nich ból, strach, ale i czułość, bo Reim kocha swoich przyjaciół, nieważne, co o nich mówi.

Rufus ma oczy w kolorze gorzkiej czekolady. Nie widać w nich niczego.

Oczy Reima są spokojne, szczere i nieco zmęczone, a kiedy wraca późnym wieczorem z pracy, czasami ma zmarszczki – już sam nie wie, czy od złości, czy od śmiechu. Może i od tego, i od tego.

Oczy Rufusa mają tępy, pusty wyraz, a jego powieki są ciężkie, żeby ukryć emocje i zmęczenie.

(Żeby ukryć)

**Dziesięć**

Reim stoi cicho i sztywno, oparty o blat stołu, a kiedy jego pan się odwraca, nieśmiało sięga po kremówkę. W słabym światełku świec ciastko wygląda jeszcze apetyczniej. Mężczyzna przez parę chwil trzyma je w dłoniach, blisko, przy twarzy, i wdycha słodki zapach.

(Rufus przygląda mu się z boku, jak jastrząb obserwujący przyszłą ofiarę)

W końcu decyduje się spróbować ciastko. Jest tak słodkie, że aż się krzywi, ale potem przypomina mu się Break – brudny od kremu jak nieboskie stworzenie i kretyńsko wesoły – i już jakoś łatwiej mu jeść.

A potem czuje dziwne ciepło przy kąciku ust i kremówka z cichym plaśnięciem upada na podłogę. Reim nie rozumie, a

(Rufus otwiera oczy i znika w korytarzu)

**Jedenaście**

Rufus pachnie lawendą, a czasami czymś innym. Reim lubi go czesać, bo włosy ma takie miękkie i lekkie, jakby z mgły. Podobno to są właśnie „włosy jedwabiste", ale nie jest do końca pewien. Break ma inne włosy, mocne, grube i przypominające witki od miotły. Reim nie ma pojęcia, skąd u niego takie skojarzenie, ale ta miotła jakoś do Breaka pasuje.

Rufus pachnie jaśminem, a czasami czymś innym. Lubi siadać w fotelu przed kominkiem z filiżanką jaśminowej herbaty w dłoniach. Zazwyczaj ma wtedy rozpuszczone włosy, które delikatnie opadają mu na twarz. Wtedy zamyka oczy, zsuwa z fotela bose stopy i po prostu się grzeje.

Kiedy śpi, zawsze ma lekko rozchylone usta i Reim coraz częściej zastanawia się, co by było, gdyby chociaż raz—

(Zaszeleścił jedwab)

**Dwanaście**

Rufus siedzi prosto i sztywno, jak na mszy. Ale nie, jest niewierzący; nie wierzy, że ktoś może decydować o jego życiu i tym bardziej nie wierzy w cuda. Bo one nie istnieją.

Rufus siedzi prosto i sztywno, a na kolanach trzyma książkę. Płócienna oprawa jest wilgotna od jego rąk, a przecież na wilgotnych dłoniach czekolada rozpuszcza się szybciej.

Na srebrnej tacy leżą ciastka, czekolada błyszczy w słońcu gładką powierzchnią. Rufus rysuje na niej palcem kwiatki.

Po chwili namysłu dodaje jeszcze domek.

(A potem w ogrodzie pojawia się Reim i szczupłe palce toną w kremie waniliowym, miażdżą wisienkę)

**Trzynaście**

Kiedy Reim ma trzynaście lat, wraca do swojego pana. Kiedy jest dwa razy starszy, mógłby zrobić wszystko, byleby od niego uciec.

Ale jest mu coraz trudniej, gdy Rufus zawiązuje mu oczy jedwabną chusteczką, coraz trudniej, gdy maluje jego usta karmelem, a kiedy w końcu pozwala je oblizać, Reim stwierdza, że nie jest tak źle.

Pan Rufus wygląda naprawdę ładnie, kiedy jego blade ramiona odcinają się wyraźnym konturem na ciemnej pościeli.

Ma zamknięte oczy - Reim pochyla się nad nim - jego rzęsy są jak pięciolinie, gładkie, równe, jaśniejsze na końcach – i całuje go w usta i znów czuje smak kawy na języku.

Królewna Śnieżka budzi się do życia

(i zapada w ciemną, lepką od czekolady noc, gdzie skóra pachnie pergaminem, pocałunki wanilią, a ciepłe ręce księcia wypalają w skórze cynamonowe ślady)

Ale to nic, że ma rude, a nie czarne włosy; to nic, że zamiast słodkiego uśmiechu jest przekleństwo.

**Czternaście**

Włosy Rufusa są czerwone i lśniące jak świeże jabłka, pachnące jak drzewa wieczorem.

Rufus zawsze zastanawiał się, jak smakuje deszcz. Patrzy, jak ubogi dzieciak z ulicy zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, wysuwa język i czeka, aż spadnie nań zimna kropla.

Podobno deszcz smakuje jak jabłka, ale Rufusowi wydaje się, że żeby to poczuć, trzeba być w sadzie. Jego rodzina nie ma sadu, ma najpiękniejszy na świecie ogród z różami, ale płatki róż są niesmaczne, gorzko-kwaśne, więc chłopiec-mężczyzna już się nie dowie.

Reim stoi obok, oparty o biały płot, z którego powoli schodzi farba. Po płocie wspinają się jakieś zielska z drobnymi kwiatuszkami, nie zna ich nazwy. Pan Rufus pewnie zna, ale po co go pytać, kiedy wygląda tak ładnie z tym swoim delikatnym profilem i policzkami zarumienionymi z zimna.

Reim otwiera dłoń i jego pan przez moment myśli, że to krew.

- Podobno lubisz poziomki?

Czekoladowe oczy nagle stają się zimne, więc chyba raczej nie.

(„To krew, tylko krew")


End file.
